A Twilight Story
by mylove2011
Summary: This is Twilight , but with a little twist.What if Bella was already a vampire living with the Volturi. Meanwhile, Edward, is with the Cullens back in Forks.What happens when Edward visits Voltera and meets a certain someone?Will Edward save Bella from the evil world of vampires?My first fanfic !
1. Chapter 1

**Okay , here is chapter one , this is my first fanfic so please give me some tips :) .**

**Bella's POV**

I drink from the deer slowly , savoring the taste , deer wasn't particularly my favorite, but I've grown used to the odd taste of animal blood . I've accepted what I am, a vampire stuck in eternal hell, alone.I sighed and dug a deep hole in the dirt and tossed the poor deer inside, then ran back to my personal hell, Voltera.I hated my life, being stuck with a bunch of cruel monsters. For about 20 years, I've had to hear the screams of defenseless humans once they've realized they are about to parish ,I've resisted temptation, I don't want to be a monster, that is why I refuse to drink from humans . Aro usually pleads with me to become a traditional vampire but I refuse .Life has become , well, boring. I don't know how else to describe it.

I run through all of Voltera , through the castle doors, until I get to my room. I don't want to run into Felix anytime soon, he has gotten unbearable lately. He's always "flirting" with me, yesterday he took it too far. Also, Aro has invited another vampire to come visit the castle . I don't want to have any awkward encounters. I couldn't care less who it is that arrives, the faster he leaves, the better.

I undress and head to take a shower, it relaxes me and reminds me of my human times.I turn on the hot water and relax . I was very deep in thought when a thunderous knock at my door makes me jump.

"Isabella!" Jane yells. "Aro wishes to see you!" Then I hear footsteps heading out of my room . Jane, one of the many reasons I wish to die. She is really a pain, literally.I turn off the shower and giggle at my own joke. I put on a blue dress, it hugs my curves but falls down freely until my mid thighs. I let my wavy, long hair fall down , reaching my waist. I don't brush it because it's not really tangled and I put on some white heels that match my dress , then head out to see what Aro wants. As I reach the doors to where my "masters" are, I hesitate. What if they are going to force me to become a traditional vampire? But then I caught the voices of other vampires arguing. The curiosity got to me and I took a deep breathe and silently opened the doors.

I was right , there was a big group of familiar vampires discussing . Luckily , no one heard me enter . I tried finding Aro . I spotted him over by his throne talking to Alec but my eyes were not focused on them, rather on a vampire who was quietly standing beside Marcus.I felt my dead heart stop, just by looking at him. He was beautiful, well , all immortals are , but he is like a God , like an Adonis. His hair is bronze and untidy, and it makes me want to run my hands through it. He looked my age . He was almost as tall as Marcus, and his body was slim but still muscular . His face looked deep in thought and it was perfect , it was angelic. His lips are an inviting red and his pale skin looks so smooth. I felt my eyes popping out of their sockets when I saw his eyes . They are gold, he is a vegetarian! He was perfect . Too perfect for me. I felt my heart drop to my stomach when I realized he could never want someone as plain and boring as me . I lost my train of thought when he turned his head and our eyes met. I felt like my whole world burst into color, and a pang of desire pierced through me. I couldn't look away , his gaze was so mesmerizing. Aro then stopped talking to Alec and followed the gaze of the beautiful vampire back to me. Aro eyed me for a moment before he tried to talk to the angel. The angel was still staring intently at me , an almost frustrated look on his lovely features. Aro lightly tapped the angel on the shoulder and the angel finally looked away from me. I felt like I was just released from a trance, but then I felt embarrassed . He had caught me ogling him.I sighed and went over to sit on one of the steps by Cauis's abandoned throne. That's strange , Cauis is always here . I look at my hands , and hope someone doesn't come over and try to make conversation.

I assume the angel was the visitor that Aro was awaiting, since I have never seen him in my life. I would remember meeting a God. I look at the stones on the walls and wondered why the beautiful stranger was staring so intently at me . My thoughts were soon interrupted by Felix.

"Bella !I've been looking for you everywhere!" Felix said enthusiastically . It took a great deal of effort , but I managed not to roll my eyes. I stood up .

"Shut up Felix, leave me alone." I say , annoyed . He fakes a frown but then looks me up and down. "I must say you look ravishing tonight. . "

"Please Felix , go away and leave me alone for once. ." I hiss quietly , I looked over to see if the angel was still there and he was. But he is looking at Felix like he wants to rip his throat out. I wonder what is making him upset . . I look back at Felix to see him still looking at me expectantly. I narrow my eyes at him , and he finally said " Fine I'll see you later . " And with that, he winked and left .

"I certainly hope not , " I muttered under my breathe . I sat back down on the steps thinking about the beautiful stranger . I sighed and decided not to let my daydreams go any further. I got up and walked out the room , carefully avoiding Felix and the angel's eyes.I walked out but instead of heading to my room, I decided to climb onto the roof of the castle , I sat down at the edge and let my feet dangle . I like to come up here in the evenings to look at the night, look down at the happy humans , or simply just think about my disastrous existence. In this case I would be thinking about a certain visitor . I heard music being turned on , I recognized it . Clair De Lune . I feel a little gust of wind and I relaxed . But even then , I couldn't help but wonder if the angel has a mate. My heart ached at the thought . I wonder how long he would be staying. Where did he come from?

My thoughts are interrupted by a gentle , feather tap on my shoulder . I turn my head slightly , prepared to tell Felix to leave me alone, but instead , a pair of golden eyes look back at me . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward's POV**

"Edward , may I ask you something ?" Marcus asks. I give one nod . Out of all of the vampires here in this hell of a castle , Marcus is the most peaceful . We go up a pair of steps to his throne . He turns to me , ready to ask his question , but suddenly Aro and Alec appear next to us . They are discussing something , but it doesn't capture my interest . I eagerly turn back to Marcus and tap my forehead with my finger , so he doesn't have to ask the question aloud . He nods .

_Edward , did you attend to your own accord or were you forced to visit ? You look uncomfortable _, Marcus thought .I sheepishly look down . Carlisle convinced me to attend to this "gathering" .Carlisle wasn't worried about Aro brainwashing me or anything . He gives Aro too much credit .

"No , I wanted to come ," I reply to Marcus . Truly , I didn't , but I admit it's interesting to be surrounded by others of my kind . Mind reading does have it's advantages .

Marcus gives me a nod and a small smile . We then stand in silence . It's comfortable silence . I suddenly feel a surge of pity , he never wanted to be in royalty , now he doesn't really have a choice . I'm lucky to have a family to spend the rest of eternal hell with . Meanwhile , Aro and Alec are discussing something about the hunting grounds of Voltera .

I look around and take in the scene around me . We are all the same , with the exception of my golden eyes from their red ones .

As my eyes scan the room , I stop when I spot the most beautiful and alluring girl I have ever seen .

She is staring right back at me . I feel that my eyes show the amount of desire that I feel , but I don't bother to compose myself . I am too awestruck to care about anything but the girl . I take this chance to drink in her appearance . She has a heart shaped face with long , wavy , brown hair that reaches all the way to her skinny waist . She is wearing a blue dress that looks lovely on her pearly , pale skin . The dress hugs all of her curves but falls down freely from her waist to her mid thighs . Her skin looks temptingly smooth . Her lips are an appealing red , and her eyes are a light shade of gold .

Gold ?

I eagerly throw the full force of my power on her , hoping to hear that she wants me the way I want her .

Nothing .

I hear nothing , I try harder to hear her thoughts . Silence , that's all I get . I could feel Aro's inpatient thoughts in my head . So I turn to look at him . I could feel the frustration on my face . Aro was saying something to me but I couldn't quite make out the words , for my mind was elsewhere . I felt myself agreeing with Aro absentmindedly . He finally stopped talking and went back to arguing with Alec . And I eagerly turned back to see the girl facing away from me , sitting on the steps by the Cauis's throne . I clench my fists when I see Felix approach her . She stands up and I when I see her face again , my fists relax .

That is until I hear Felix's thoughts .

_The things I would do to her if she would just let me . . One day , Isabella , one day . . _Felix's thoughts shout at me .

I suppress the urge to go over to him and rip his throat out .

I decide to eavesdrop on their conversation .

"Bella ! I've been looking for you everywhere !" I hear Felix say with such enthusiasm in his voice .

She looks annoyed , and I take that as a good sign .

"Shut up Felix, leave me alone." she quietly says . Her voice is so soft even when she is trying to be rude . I could feel my heart melt at the sound of it . I don't blame her Felix is quite irritating .

Felix does a mocking frown but looks her up and down . "I must say you look ravishing tonight . ."

But Felix's thoughts aren't so composed . I_ just want to take you right here , right now ._

I could feel myself take a step forward . I just want to end his miserable life right there .

"Please Felix , go away and leave me alone for once ." she says quietly . The fact that he won't leave her alone infuriates me more . I feel my hands clenched again .

I can feel her turn her head to my direction , but my gaze is directed to Felix with a death glare . Felix doesn't notice my anger because he is to busy thinking inappropriate thoughts . The girl looks back at Felix and narrows her lovely eyes .

"Fine I'll see you later ." Felix winks then runs off .

"I certainly hope not, " I hear the girl say under her breathe . I couldn't help but chuckle at her tone .

She gracefully sat back down on the step . But I heard her quietly sigh and stand back up . She got through the crowd , carefully avoiding Felix .She left and to their own accord , my feet began walking to her direction . I looked at Aro and he was in a deep discussion with his old friend . And Marcus was looking around , uninterested , as usual . I took this opportunity to follow the girl . I have got to stop calling her girl . Felix clearly said her name in his torturous thoughts .

Isabella .

Unable and unwilling to wait any longer , I stormed through the crowd , ignoring female's thoughts .

_Well he's quite a looker _, I rolled my eyes at the female that thought this . It was getting unbearable .

No one has ever captured my attention the way Isabella has , not by a landslide .

I finally was able to trace her scent , she had the most amazing fragrance . She smells like lavender and freesia . It made my mouth water . I tracked it outside . Then onto the roof . I curiously followed it to the top . I could hear music coming from inside the tower , Clair De Lune . The view on the roof was amazing , but I was focused on the task at hand . I saw her , sitting on the edge , her feet dangling . I couldn't help but feel concerned for her safety , which is utterly ridiculous , considering her species . She didn't hear me behind her . I started walking over to her , quietly . But I stopped dead on my tracks . What was I going to say , hearing Clair De Lune playing calmed me down a little , but not enough . Did I even have a prayer of making her mine ? I didn't know , but I had to talk to her . To meet her . To hold her , anything . I just needed her .

I felt a little gust of wind send her scent straight to me . A pang of desire pierced through me but I ignored it . Then gently , as if touching a feather tapped her shoulder .

She sighed sharply and turned her head slightly with an annoyed expression . But , when our eyes met , she seemed shocked to see me . So I couldn't control the half smile before it appeared on my face . I heard her breathe catch in her throat . She didn't move , or breathe , so I decided to make the first move . Without breaking eye contact , I sat down next to her .

I chuckled at her wide eyes and was once again distracted by her beauty .

I looked at her for a moment then finally spoke .

"Hello , I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to introduce myself , I'm Edward Cullen ." I said with a small smile . " You're Isabella ? " I asked .

" How do you know my name ?" she asked with a timid smile .

I grinned , " Doesn't everyone? "

She bit her lip . She was very attractive , indeed .

" So , you enjoying the wind ? " I teased .

She giggled and it was like music to my ears .

"What ?" I ask .

" You're asking me about the weather ? " she asks , still amused .

"Yeah , I guess , I am ." I laugh . It turns quiet and I smile , feeling at ease , wishing we could just stay here forever .

A few minutes pass in comfortable silence , when I couldn't control my interest in her .

" I saw you , sitting on the steps , you looked tense . " I say . She looks at me and smiles a little .

" Well living here isn't the best thing in the world , you know . " she says tiredly .

She looked into my eyes and probably saw the curiosity burning in them . She sighs .

" I don't like it here , what they do , how they treat each other . " She looked back at me and smiled hugely . "What about you , Edward ? Are you all settled down ? " she playfully , but softly nudges me in the arm and I almost groan at the sudden contact . And I could hear a hint of curiosity in her voice . I laugh freely. And I love the way my name sounds on her lips .

"Well , I guess you could say that ," I smile . I saw there was a twinge of sadness in her eyes , but she kept her face composed . Oh ! She meant if I had a mate !

" I actually have a family , back in Forks , Washington ," I told her . " There are seven of us, I'm living with three perfectly matched couples ," I smiled halfheartedly . She tried to hide it but I saw a hint of relief across her face . I smiled .

" What about you ?" I asked eagerly .

"I don't really associate with anyone here ," she gave a little half smile .

"What about Felix?" I instantly regretted the words the second they escaped my mouth . She looked down , almost embarrassed .

"Felix , is one of the reasons I hate this place," she said bitterly . Her sudden change in tone surprised me .

"Has he ever , hurt you ?" I asked cautiously .

"No , I don't think he would physically hurt me , he just annoys the living hell out of me ," she laughed . I felt relief flood through me to know he has never touched her . Because I would not hesitate to kill him .

"Can you tell me what you like to do for fun ?" she asks shyly . I smile , more than happy to let her know the real me .

"Well , my family and I usually like to mix in with the humans , that is why we choose the less sunny areas in the world to settle down in , so we can be outside during the day . That is why me and my four 'siblings' attend high school . It can get boring but it's the only way to keep the human pretense up . On my free time , I study subjects I haven't learned about . I usually hang out with my two brothers . And I play and compose piano ." I smile when I see her taking all of this in .

"Wow , I never knew that there was a way to actually be happy in this eternal state . . " she says , deep in thought .

"It's Bella , by the way ." she says smiling . "Bella Swan ."

We talk like this for three hours , laughing , joking , and simply getting to know each other .

It is about midnight , I start to feel a closer to her , and I can tell she is too by her posture , we are now facing each other talking freely .

"Did you ever have any pets?" I asked , smiling.

"Well after killing 6 goldfish in a row , I just gave up on the whole institution ," she admitted sheepishly . I laughed harder than I have in years . It was just too easy to be myself with her . I looked deep into her golden eyes and she stared right back into mine . I couldn't quite help myself because next thing I knew my hands were cupping her face and I was unconsciously leaning in toward her . She didn't move and was staring so intensely at me , so I took it as a sign to keep going . My breathing was rough , just like hers .

Next thing I knew , my lips were a mere inch away from hers , her eyes had closed and so had mine . And in that moment I was absolutely positive that I loved her .

And with that , I pressed my lips gently to hers .

I started soft as a whisper first , but I felt her shift closer to me and I couldn't resist moving a hand and wrapping it around her waist to pull her closer . She was just as eager , her hands made their way to my hair , pulling my face closer to hers . I was on fire , I could feel myself yearning for more . I wanted her more than anything . She moved one of her hands to touch my face , she caressed my cheek . Her touch sent me into a frenzy and I feared I wouldn't be able to control my need for her . I pulled her even closer , almost roughly . We were pressed against each other and I could feel all of her curves against my body . Without my permission , my tongue darted out of my mouth and traced her lower lip , asking for entrance . She immediately opened her mouth and our tongues met . She whimpered into my mouth and my body reacted , how could it not ? I let out a groan of pleasure . But I decided not to push her by going any further , so I gently cupped her face and pulled away . We were both gasping for air .

When our breathing slowed , and I instinctively said , " I love you Bella . "

I felt my eyes widen . I surely did not just say that . Despite our recent make out session , she is going to think I'm being too forward !

" Bella , I will understand if you don't - " I was interrupted by her mouth on mine and suddenly I was on my back to the floor with Bella was on top of me . I kissed her back with the same amount of passion I felt for her . But she broke the kiss and looked into my eyes and said ,

"I love you Edward ."


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV **

**Review please , I feel like no one is reading :( .**

My thoughts are interrupted by a gentle , feather tap on my shoulder . I turn my head slightly , prepared to tell Felix to leave me alone, but instead , a pair of golden eyes look back at me . .

I feel the shock on my face . He is here , the angel is here , with me . But why ? I continue to stare at him , eyes wide , dazzled by his beauty .

I couldn't find it in my to move , let alone speak . What would a Godlike creature want to do with me ? He didn't say anything , just stood there looking at me . Finally , he gave me the most heartbreaking , perfect , half smile . My breathe caught in my throat .

He gracefully sat down next to me , without breaking eye contact .

He suddenly chuckled and I felt my heart melt at the sound of it .

"Hello , I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to introduce myself , I'm Edward Cullen ." he said with a little smile , " You're Isabella ? " he asks .

His voice was gentle and velvet , but I didn't let it distract me , for now , and with a little smile , I asked , " How do you know my name ?"

He smiled his attractive smile . "Doesn't everyone?" he teases .

I bit my lip , it was hard to have a conversation with him , his perfection distracted me .

"So, you enjoying the wind ?" he asks , and I giggle . I see his eyes soften .

"What ?" he asks curiously .

"You're asking me about the weather ?" I question , still in a fit of giggles .

"Yeah , I guess , I am ." he laughs , and I register the sound of it in my memory . I love his laugh , his smile , everything about him . And even now , I can't register it . Why is this Adonis talking to me ? Out of all the extraordinarily beautiful vampires out there , he's talking to me . But why ?

Everything goes quiet , and suddenly he says "I saw you , sitting on the steps , you looked tense ." I look at him and smile a little at his interest in me .

"Well living here isn't the best thing in the world , you know ." I respond . And it was true , I hated my life in Voltera , well until I met Edward .

I look into his eyes and I see the confusion in them , I sigh . So I continue ,

" I don't like it here , what they do , how they treat each other ."

I look at him and couldn't help the question that popped into mind , I wanted to know if he had someone . A mate .

I smiled up at him , " What about you , Edward ? Are you all settled down ? " I try to hide my real , burning curiosity in my voice . So , I softly nudge him on the arm , and the contact feels wonderful . He laughs .

"Well , I guess you could say that ." he smiles and his eyes look distant .

My heart drops to my stomach . Does he have someone back home ? Was he mated to her ? Was she his other half ? Despite all my questions , I tried to hide my disappointment .

" I actually have a family , back in Forks , Washington ," he told me , " There are seven of us, I'm living with three perfectly matched couples ," he smiled , though it didn't reach his eyes . I yearned to comfort him . Though I couldn't help the spark of hope to know he wasn't with someone else .

"What about you ?" he asked anxiously .

"I don't really associate with anyone here ," I smiled a little .

"What about Felix ?" he says , a cold edge to his velvet voice .

I look down and remember Edward giving Felix that death glare .

"Felix , is one of the reasons I hate this place ," I say bitterly

" Has he ever , hurt you ?" he asks seriously . He is wearing a shirt that clings to his muscles and I notice the way they flex with every movement . I love it , I feel an electric current go through my body at the sight of it .

"No , I don't think he would physically hurt me , he just annoys the living hell out of me ," I laugh .

I heard him exhale and it felt good to know he cared , well , about my safety .

"Can you tell me what you like to do for fun ?" I ask hesitantly . I wanted to know everything about him . His likes , dislikes , and obsessions .

His answering smile is dazzling . I took it as a yes .

"Well , my family and I usually like to mix in with the humans , that is why we choose the less sunny areas in the world to settle down in , so we can be outside during the day . That is why me and my four 'siblings' attend high school . It can get boring but it's the only way to keep the human pretense up . On my free time , I study subjects I haven't learned about . I usually hang out with my two brothers . And I play and compose piano ."

I tried to take all this in . There is more to this eternal life than I thought . Him and his family are proof of that .

"Wow , I never knew that there was a way to actually be happy in this eternal state . . " I say , deep in thought .

And then I remember that he doesn't know me by my preferred name .

"It's Bella , by the way ." I say smiling , "Bella Swan ."

We talk like this , completely at ease , for three hours . And I love every second of it . There is more to Edward than just the marvelous beauty . He has the most loving soul and I know I won't ever be able to stay away from him .

It's already midnight and I don't ever want to move , I want to stay with Edward on this roof forever . We are facing each other talking , without a care in the world .

"Did you ever have any pets?" he asks , a little twinkle in his eyes .

"Well after killing 6 goldfish in a row , I just gave up on the whole institution ," I admitted , a little embarrassed .

He laughed harder than he has this whole evening , and I found myself suppressing the urge to touch his face . I felt so at ease , like I could tell him anything.

He looked into my eyes , and I was overcome with the need to tell him how I felt .

I was staring so intensely into his eyes , that I didn't realize that his hands had cupped my face . The sensation of his skin on mine was too much . He started leaning in toward me , never breaking eye contact .

I knew in that moment that I loved him . And I always would .

Then , I felt his lips gently press on mine .

It was pure bliss . I couldn't help but shift closer to him and I felt his hand wrap securely around my waist . I melt into his arms . Without my permission , my hands make their way to his hair . I tug on it , to pull his face closer to mine . I wanted him , more than anything . I moved my hand from his hair and touched his face , I caressed his cheek , his skin felt wonderful under my hand . Edward seemed to feel the same way because his movements were just as eager . He pulled me closer , almost roughly , and I could feel his muscular body pressed against mine . I was on fire , I needed more . I felt Edward's tongue glide under my lower lip , asking for entrance . I held back a gasp and opened my mouth immediately . The sensation as amazing , I couldn't get enough of it . Our tongues met and I couldn't control the little whimper that escaped my throat , Edward groaned and the sound did things to my body . I felt Edward tense next to me , then he gently released my waist to cup my face and he pulled away . We were both gasping for air .

When my breathing was almost normal , he said the words I've been yearning to say to him .

"I love you Bella . " he said it in a conversational manner .

I didn't react for a couple of seconds .

"Bella , I will understand if you don't - " he didn't get to finish because I had practically jumped on him , and was kissing him fiercely .

He loved me , as I loved him . I couldn't believe it ! I must be dreaming , no wait vampires don't dream ! How could this Adonis possibly love me ? Well , it didn't matter , he did , and I loved him .

He kissed me back with the same amount of passion but I had to say something . So before I got caught up in the kiss , I pulled away and said ,

"I love you Edward ."

He smiled the most beautiful smile , and bought my lips back down to his .

Now we were completely pressed against each other and I was so happy I felt I would spontaneously combust at any moment . He pulled away , cupped my face and angled it up a little . Then , he buried his face in my neck . He inhaled deeply and kissed the base of my throat .

"You smell so good , " he murmured .

"Really ?" I managed to whisper .

"Mmmm . " was all he said , before continuing a little trail of kisses down my neck .

Suddenly , he groaned and pulled away .

"What is it ? " I asked confused and a little hurt that he pulled away .

He stood up , taking me with him .

"Aro is wondering where we are . " was all he said .

"How do you know ?" I asked confused .

He looked at me , and smiled his crooked smile and just like that I was dazzled , again .

"I'll tell you later , come on . " he chuckled .

I was still confused , but left it alone for the moment .

We climbed down the roof and we go back to the main room to find Aro .

He walked very close to me , and I tugged on his arm .

He looked at me curiously .

"What is it ?" he asks concerned .

"Should I wait here or . . " I ask nervously .

I wonder what Aro would think if he saw us together , would he be upset ? Edward sensed my panic and chuckled .

"I'll protect you ," he laughs , puffing out his chest .

I couldn't help but giggle at his attempt to soothe me .

He takes my hand and I couldn't help the huge smile that spread across my face . He saw it and smiled like me .

We walk up to Aro's throne . He is still arguing with Alec

Aro dismisses Alec and when he sees Edward and I , he presses his hands to his face and jumps up and down , smiling hugely . I choke out a laugh and I can feel Edward fighting the urge to laugh , because his body is shaking next to mine .

When we reach Aro , he immediately says , " Where have you two been , I was just about to go out looking for you !"

"We were just outside ," Edward replies conversationally . I look down and smile , and try not to think about what we were _really_ doing .

I feel Edward lightly squeeze my hand .

"Well , I am happy to see that you have finally met my dear friend Edward ." Aro looks at me .

I nod and smile a little .

Aro then looks down to Edward and mine's connected hands . His face is blank , before a wide grin spreads across his face , and he claps his hands .

I look over at Edward and he is smiling a little .

"I see you have taken a liking to Bella ," Aro tells Edward .

"I'd say it's more than a liking ," Edward replies quietly , while looking at me . I look back at him and smile .

"Well , this is fantastic news !" Aro cheerfully says .

Aro was about to say something else , when suddenly Alec appeared , looking panicked . Aro and Alec immediately began arguing , something about no hunting in the city .

Edward gently squeezes my hand and leads me through the crowd . We exit the room , but this time instead of going outside , I tug Edward into my room . I leave off the lights and Edward looks around the huge space . I sit on the comfortable , big , window seat and pat on the spot next to me .

Luckily , this castle his many story's high , so no one has access to the window . You could only see the sun or the moon .

Edward chuckles lightly and sits next to me .

"I like your room , it smells like you ," he says , matter of factly . I don't answer , I have a question that I have been wanting to ask , ever since I saw him .

"Hey , Edward ? " I ask .

"Yes ?" he curiously asks .

"Can I ask you something ?" I say . He smiles .

"Anything ," he promises .

I look down , afraid to ask and afraid of the answer .

"Bella , ask me ," he says anxiously , his beautiful face worried .

I take a shaky breathe .

"How long will you be staying , in Voltera ?" I ask .


	4. Chapter 4

**This is chapter four ! Thank you for the kind reviews :) ! **

**WARNING ! A little sexual content .**

**Bella's POV**

_Previously :_

_"I like your room_ , _it smells like you_ ," _he says , matter of factly_ . _I don't answer_ , _ I have a question that I have been wanting to ask _, _ever since I saw him_ .

"_Hey_ , _Edward_ _? " I ask_ .

"_Yes ?" he curiously asks ._

"_Can I ask you something_ ?" _I say _. _He smiles_ .

"_Anything_ ," _he promises_ .

_I look down_ , _afraid to ask and afraid of the answer _.

"_Bella_ , _ask me_ ," _he says anxiously_ , _his beautiful_ _face_ _worried_ .

_I take a shaky breathe_ .

"_How long will you be staying_ ,_ in Voltera_ ?" _I ask _.

I look at him , afraid . But he just smiles his crooked grin . I stop breathing .

" I will not leave you ." he simply says . I still felt a little uneasy . He saw the uncertainty in my eyes and quickly pulled me onto his lap . He wrapped both of his strong arms around me . I sighed in contentment of just being in his arms . I buried my face into his chest , he smelled wonderful . Like earth and sunshine.

"Bella , you underestimate the way that I feel about you ." he said seriously . I didn't look up or respond . So he continued .

"I have never met anyone like you , I have never been drawn to anyone the way I am drawn to you . I don't think I am capable of staying away from you . Look , I know we just met , but I truly love you , I want you , I need you . I know you are my other half ." he said with thick emotion in his voice . And then he dug his face into my hair . I heard him inhale deeply .

What he just said , described the way I felt about him , if I were capable of crying , I would be .

Edward pulled away and I finally looked up at his face . His eyes were soft .

"I love you , Edward Cullen ," I whispered to him .

"I love you , Bella Swan ," he said .

He leaned down and kissed me . This kiss was different .. It was not urgent , but it was just soft , gentle , and meaningful . His lips were brushing against mine . I had never felt so loved . I started to get emotional , I was so overjoyed that he loved me , almost as much as I loved him . As this started sinking in , a sob escaped my lips . He leaned away , and stared at me with wide eyes , not even breathing .

"Did I do something wrong ?" he said with horror in his eyes . I laughed gently , and shook my head . He relaxed but only a little bit . He lightly , barely touching me , stroked my cheek . I leaned into his touch .

"Then what is it ?" he asked , still worried .

My hands reached up the top of his head , I played with his bronze hair and his eyes softened again .

"I'm sorry , it's just that I was just so happy that you felt the same way that I felt . And I have never felt so , loved , in my entire life ," I say , shyly .

His answering smile was breathtaking . I let my hands fall from his hair , to his face . I lightly stroked his cheekbone . He closed his eyes . I traced all parts of his beautiful face , his eyelids , then the purple circles under his eyes , his nose , and finally his wonderful lips . His eyes snapped open and he quickly grabbed my hips to pull me closer , the same second his mouth crashed down on mine in a passionate kiss . I kissed back , loving the feeling of him against me . My hands rested on his muscular shoulders . I felt to weak and all I could do was kiss him back . His hands were still rested on my hips , and for all I care , he could leave them there forever !

I felt something hard press against my bottom . And I tried my hardest to hold back a loud moan . Edward groaned . And it sounded , well , sexy . God , I sound like my old friend , Jessica .

Edward was tempting me in ways I had never thought possible .

Edward pulled away , much to my dismay . I could still feel his , erection , pressed against me . Had I been human , I'd be blushing furiously .

"Let's lay down ," he said , his voice rough . And I'm sure mine was too .

He was probably trying to avoid letting things go too far . Such a gentleman .

He stood up with me in his arms and walked over to the bed .

He gently set me down , and he lay down on my other side . Without a word , I cuddled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me . We lay there ,

for hours , not saying a word . He would occasionally kiss my for head .

It was about 2 am , when Edward growled .

I looked up at his face , confused . His eyes were hard . "What's wrong ?" I ask .

"Felix is on his way up here ." he says angrily .

What ? I don't hear him approaching . That's strange . That's when I remember the conversation we had last night .

_Last Night :_

"_Mmmm _. " _was all he said_ , _before continuing a little trail of kisses down my neck ._

_Suddenly , he groaned and pulled away ._

_"What is it ?" I ask confused and a little hurt that he pulled away ._

_He stood up , taking me with him ._

_"Aro is wondering where we are ." was all he said ._

_"How do you know ?" I asked confused ._

_He looked at me and smiled his crooked smile and just like that I was dazzled , again ._

_"I'll tell you later , come on . " he chuckled ._

_End flashback ._

He still hasn't told me .

Edward started getting up for the door .

"Wait Edward ! " I say .

He looks back at me curiously .

" How do you do that ? How do you know when people are looking for us , when we aren't even close to them ? " I ask .

He smiles brightly .

"I can hear other people's thoughts ." he says simply , before yanking open the door to reveal Felix standing behind it .

I freeze .

I see Felix and Edward discussing but , I still couldn't move .

What did he just say ?

He can hear people's thoughts ?!

My knees go weak . He must have heard all of my embarrassing thoughts !

I see Felix leave and Edward shut the door . He looks at me concerned .

"Bella ?" I hear him say .

"You read minds ?" I manage to choke out .

"Not yours ." he says , frowning . I freeze again .

"What ?" I say in disbelief .

"I have the ability to hear other people's thoughts , just like Aro , but I don't need physical contact . And I can only hear what that person is thinking in that moment ." he explains .

"But you can't hear me ?" I say in shock and relief .

"Unfortunately , no . " he frowns again .

I let out a sigh of relief .

"Good ." I murmur .

"No , you are the person's thought's I want to hear the most , and yet , you're the only one I can't hear ." he says sadly .

"Wow ," I breathe .

"It's strange , not being able to hear you . Almost like I'm deaf when I'm around you ." he laughs .

"So when you're around people , you can just hear all of them at the same time ?" I ask fascinated .

"Yes , it's like a buzzing sound , until you focus on one person's mind and you block out everyone else ," he says .

I nod in understanding . I feel my eyes still wider than usual .

"Why did you nearly pass out when I told you ?" he asks , chuckling .

"First of all , vampires can't pass out . Second of all , I'd rather not tell you ," I say .

He pouts his lower lip , and I couldn't help but laugh , hard .

"Please ! You have no idea what it's like not to be able to hear your thoughts ." he pleads .

I consider it , my mind must really be a mystery to him .

"Fine ," I grumbled .

"I was horrified because , I spent all of this time , marveling and ogling you . And I was worried , that you'd not feel the same way ," I say , looking down embarrassed .

"Bella ," he softly says . He lifts my chin and searches my eyes . He leans down to my ear .

"Believe me when I say , that all of this time , I was thinking of ways to make you want me , as much as I want you ." he breathes in my ear . I shuddered in pleasure .

He pulls away , and looks at me .

"Kiss me ," I whimper . And as soon as the last word leaves my mouth , his lips are already crashing down on mine . I gasp in shock , but I recover quickly . I open my mouth and our tongues meet . His wonderful hands slowly caress my sides , starting from my neck to lightly trailing past my breasts , my waist , to my hips , and he lightly caressed my thighs . I moan into his mouth , and he groans . My hands snake up to his arms and trail to his shoulders and to his chest . I feel all of his muscles . He backs me up against the wall .

He groans , grips my thighs , and lifts me up , my legs automatically wrap around his waist and press him closer . I can feel his , very hard erection , pressed against my stomach .God , I love this dominant Edward . He moans and I cry out in utter pleasure . I feel an urge in between my legs but tried to ignore it .

This man does things to me , and always leaves me aching for more .

He slowly walks to my bed , with me still in his arms and our tongues still glued together . He sits down on the edge of my canopy bed , with me on his lap . I am putting all of my want for him into the kiss . His hands are still gripping my thighs and it feels amazing . He is driving me crazy !

"Oh , Edward ," I moan .

"Bella , you don't know what you do to me ," he groans .

One of his hands moved to tangle in my hair , he tugged me closer roughly . God , he was so sexy and dominant . I wanted him , all of him .

Wait , hadn't I met him less than 5 hours ago ? Well , I didn't care , I needed him .

I kissed him even rougher by pulling on his hair .

I was sitting on his lap , my legs around his waist , his erection had gotten harder in the last couple of minutes . He shifted , so I wouldn't feel uncomfortable , but I tried hold him in place . I loved the position we were in . But he was two thousand times stronger than I am .

He pulled away from me . His eyes were burning with desire , and I'm sure mine looked exactly the same .

"Why did you stop ?" I asked confused , my voice a little higher than usual . He looked down and than back at me , then buried his face in my neck .

"I don't think the position we are in is going to help me taking things slow with you ," he murmured seductively . I looked down embarrassed .

"I apologize , I shouldn't have taken it this far ," he says , sincerity in his voice .

"I don't mind ," I gasped .

He chuckled .

"I'm sorry though , I got a little carried away ," I say and looked down to the position we were in . It was compromising , indeed .

"I'm not complaining ," he said into my shoulder .

He kissed my collarbone and carried me , gently , off of his lap . He sat me on the bed again . And he sat next to me . I frowned .

He laughed and hugged me to his chest . His scent hit me and I closed my eyes , committing it to memory .

We lay in this embrace , until I see the sun begin to peek through my windows .

**Reviews ? :)**

**That's right , I forgot to mention that there will be a bit of lemons in this story . ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews are appreciated ! :))**

**Bella's POV :**

I was still in his arms , last night felt unreal . It was hard to grasp the fact that I had met him less that a day ago . Yet , here he was , in my room , clutching me to him . All I knew was that I loved this man in front of me .

"I should go ," Edward says , hesitantly , breaking the comfortable silence . I start to panic . Where is he going ? Back to his family in Forks ? No , he wouldn't leave me , he promised .

"Where ?" I say , trying not to let the panic show in my voice . But , of course , he heard it .

"Don't worry , love . I'm just going to go and take a quick shower . You can come , if you'd like ."

I felt my eyes widen . Me and him , in the shower ?! Hmmm . .

"NO ! I didn't mean it like that ," he chuckles .

Had I been human , I'd be as red as a tomato !

"I meant if you wanted to wait in my room ," he clarifies , amusement still in his eyes .

I get lost in them , but I have to answer !

"Oh , yes !" I say , giggling , at how easily he dazzles me . Seriously , he doesn't even have to try !

"What's funny ?" he asks , a smile in his voice . But his eyes are burning with curiosity .

"I'll tell you later ," I whisper .

We make our way to his room , which is a couple of hallways away from mine .

He stops and opens a door , and I see his room . His is practically cleaner than mine , sure mine is tidy , but unorganized .

As I take a step through the door , his scent is floating through the air . I could stay there forever !

Edward , noticing my dazzled face , chuckles quietly .

He cups my cheek and kisses my forhead .

"Wait here ," he murmurs and he turns and walks into the bathroom . I hear the shower being turned on .

So , I look around the room . It's about the same size as mine , except the different furniture and his walls are colored a dark blue , and mine are a forest green .

His canopy bed is huge . And there are white sheets . I'm guessing he hasn't even touched it once . By the walk in closet , there are 2 big suitcases . I assume he hasn't even put his clothes in the actual closet .

A voice in the back of my mind is saying ,

_That's because he's going to leave you , he doesn't plan on staying .__ Why would he , he can do so much better ._

No ! He promised , I say in my mind .

Before my thoughts go any further , I hear the bathroom door open .

Before turning around , I compose my face . He won't leave me , he loves me . And I love him . So I turn around . And I feel my dead heart stop .

He is wearing black pants , and his bronze hair is more disheveled than usual , but still perfect . And he is shirtless . I feel my mouth drop , but I just can't bring myself to close it . His slim but muscular body , is facing me . I was gawking at his muscular , pale , broad shoulders , his big , strong arms . And his perfect biceps . I snapped out of my daze when Edward cleared his throat .

I manage to look down , and Edward chuckles .

He outs a finger under my chin and makes me look up at him . His eyes show amusement , but also love . He leans in slowly and brushes his lips to mine .

And of course , me being me , jumps in to the kiss . I kiss back eagerly . Without my consent , my hands move to his chest , feeling his warm skin on mine . I craved him , it felt amazing having his bare skin on my hands . Edward shudders in pleasure . And my hands move around his chest , touching as much skin as possible .

I felt Edward tense , and I thought he was going to pull away . But he just groans , and roughly grips my waist with both of his hands and pulls my body to his bare skin . He lifts me up so that my feet are dangling . He moans , and I feel a jolt of electricity course through my fingertips , all the way to my toes . I mold my body further into his . I'm completely pressed into him and never want to move . My hands snake up to the back of his neck and pull his face closer to mine . His tongue darts out of his mouth and pushes against my lips . I whimper and open my mouth , unable to do anything else . I can't even move because Edward has his strong , muscular arms around my waist , pulling me against him , not letting me move an inch .

Our tongues are in a battle of dominance , dancing with each other . God , this can't get any better . This man always leaves an aching in between my legs . I can't believe someone so perfect would want me , the way I want him . It's impossible , but here I am . His arms , literally crushing me to him . But hey , I'm not complaining .

But I need to touch him . I detach from his lips , gasping and he moved to my neck .

"Edward , please ," I moan , "I need to touch you ," I whimper .

He groans and loosens his grip , but only by the tiniest fraction .

But it's enough , so I move my hands on his shoulders and his mouth invades mine again . I needed more . .

I move my hands along his strong , muscular , firm shoulders , and then down to his strong arms , which are still tightly wound around my waist . And for the third time , in less than twenty four hours , I feel a hard bulge coming from Edward's pants . And I moan loudly , unable to control it .

Just as it was getting good , I hear a knock on his door .

He releases my lips and looks toward the door and back at me . But his arms are not releasing me from the strong grip . Thankfully , he doesn't set me on the floor .

I bring his lips down to mine and I murmur , "Ignore it ."

He pulls away , and chuckles . He sets me down on my feet and I pout my lower lip . He gives me that crooked smile and my breathe catches in my throat .

He pulls on a navy blue shirt , and I giggled at the idea of Edward answering the door shirtless . Mmmm . .

He opens the door and I see Alec .

"Hello , Edward . Aro has sent me to inform you that in a couple of minutes , we shall be having our food , being bought up . And that you are free to join whenever you want ."

And then Alec leaves .

Edward rolls his eyes , then looks at me . And in a second his face softens .

"What's wrong Bella ?" he asks anxiously .

"I just -" I was interrupted by hearing piercing screams come from a few floors down . Unlucky humans , who will be drained of blood in seconds .

I flinch at the sound of humans fighting to run away , only to be killed the next second .

Right now , there are innocent people being slaughtered and killed for their blood . And I have to hear it all .

Edward slowly wraps his arms around me . And I lean into him , wrapping my arms around his waist .

He leads us to sit on his bed . "Bella , please tell me ," he begs .

"It's just that , they don't care about the lives those people had , they just drink from them , and don't even feel the slightest bit guilty ," I whisper .

He takes me in his arms . "I know my Bella , " he murmurs . I relax slightly at his soothing tone .

He buries his face in my hair . I smile . As long as I have Edward , I can make it . He has given my world meaning , a lot of meaning .

I look into his eyes , "I love you ," I say sincerely . He smiles gently .

"As I love you ," he replies , seriously .

"Can I ask you something ," he questions .

I smile and nod .

"How ? How did you manage to not feed from humans , when you have bloodcrazed vampires surrounding you ?" he asks eagerly .

"I don't know , the idea to drink from animals suddenly occurred to me . And I stayed out of the castle , when they bought the humans to feed from . Aro usually pleads with me , to become a traditional vampire . But I always refuse . He thinks that I could be useful , due to the fact that he can't see into my mind , either and -"

"What ?" Edward interrupts , shocked .

"What ?" I furrow my eyebrows in confusion .

"Aro's gift is useless against you as well ?" he asks .

I smile and nod . "And Jane's and Alec's power ," I add .

"Wow ," he breathes , fascinated .

" Can I ask you something now ?" I question with wide eyes , pouting my lower lip .

Edward laughs and kisses my pout away . Then he plants little kisses all over my face . I giggle when he pulls away .

"Why were you sent here ? I mean I'm sure that you didn't want to join to this hellhole of a kingdom , so why did you travel here ?" I question .

" Carlisle , my father , thought it would be good for me to attend ," he smiles and rolls his eyes .

"Why?" I ask .

"He tried to hide his thoughts but I heard it , he was hoping I would meet a girl that interests me ," he smirked .

"And did you ?" I ask with wide eyes , teasing .

"Definitely ," he laughs .

I giggle .

"How old are you Bella ?" he asks curiously , I smile .

"You know , it's not nice to ask someone their age ," I giggle .

"Please ?" he pouts and I reach out to touch his lower lip .

"Okay , fine . I was seventeen when I was changed but I've lived here for twenty years . Am I too old for you ?" I ask smiling , but a little worried .

"Too young actually ," he laughs .

"Really ?" I ask , eyebrows raised . "How old are you Edward ?" I ask curiously .

He hesitates , so I take his hand .

"Edward , it doesn't matter , but I'm truly curious ," I pout again .

He laughs , freely . Then he sighs .

"Like you , I was seventeen when I was changed . I've been this way since 1918 ," he adds shyly .

I smile brightly , thankful that he was being truthful .

I peck him on the lips . And he laughs .

"So you're into older men , huh ?" Edward teases , raising an eyebrow . God , he's sexy . .

"No , just you ," I smile .

"Good ," he chuckles .

"What inspired you to not feed off of humans ?" I ask suddenly curious. "But you don't have to answer , I'll understand if you don't want to ," I clarify .

"Don't be silly Bella ," Edward rolls his eyes .

"Okay ," I say smiling .

"I don't drink from humans because when I first woke to this life , I had Carlisle there , to help me . To teach me the right path ," he explains , his eyes distant .

I was about to ask him what he was thinking , when there is a knock on the door , again .

"Aro ," Edward mouths , and I nod .

In a flash , Edward opened the door , and Aro stood smiling brightly on the other side . I almost snorted , how do you kill and drain an innocent human , and be so happy ?

"Ah Edward , my young friend , I haven't seen much of you lately . How about you meet me down by my throne in a couple of minutes ? Let's catch up !" Aro cheered . Edward nodded .

Aro excused himself and left .

Edward turned rolling his eyes and ran his hand through his beautiful , bronze hair . Ohno , I'm about to be dazzled ! I look down .

Edward sighs and I look up .

"I should really head down there ." he mutters . And leans down to cup my face in his hands . He presses his lips to mine , in a gentle and meaningful kiss . It only lasts a couple of seconds , but I already have a tingly feeling in my lips again . I love his kisses .

"I love you ," he murmurs in my ear . "I'll be back , in a couple of minutes ." he says .

WHAT ?! He can't expect me to let him see Aro , alone !

In a flash , I stood between him and the door . He looked curiously at me .

"I'm coming with you," I say , seriously .

"Bella , don't be afraid ," he murmurs .

"Please, Edward ! Let me go with you ," I plead .

"Bella , - " he started to say , but I cut him off by crashing my mouth to his . I was going to get my way . I absentmindedly tugged on his shirt , wishing it would go away .

He pulled away , after a couple of minutes .

"Okay , you can come , but behave ," he says , smirking , a little sparkle in his eyes .

I couldn't help but giggle at his expression . His face softens .

We walk hand in hand to the main room , where Aro is .

I look up at Edward's face . I hope what Aro had to say was important , because all I want to do is drag Edward back into his room and keep him there .


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter takes place at the Cullen house , while Edward is in Voltera !**

**You'll see why this is in Alice's point on view .**

**Alice's POV :**

I threw my fashion magazine on the couch . I am SO bored ! These past days have been so slow , okay slower than usual . I looked at Emmett and Jasper sitting on their stomachs on the floor , playing video games . They have been a little depressed about Edward visiting Voltera . Well , everyone , but Rosalie . She loved him , but they didn't exactly play nice . Rosalie was glad Edward was taking a vacation ,so he wouldn't be snooping in her thoughts . Emmett misses Edward like crazy and isn't afraid of admitting it . He threw a tantrum on the first day Edward left . Esme is sad , she misses him a lot . But she is happy because he is out and hopefully having fun . Carlisle is worried because Edward wasn't really excited to go , but he was proud that Edward is up and about . Jasper feels everyone's sorrow and he is struggling , plus he really misses Edward . In fact , he is planning a guys night out as soon as Edward comes back .

I rolled my eyes . Guys night out usually consisted of Emmett , Jasper , and Edward wrestling in the woods . I giggled at the thought . Jasper and Emmett looked at me curiously .

"Alice , just tell Jazz that I'm going to win at video games , just like I always do !" Emmett whined . Jasper growled and turned his attention back to the television .

But suddenly Jasper stopped playing and pointed at the door .

"EDWARRRRRDDD ! " Jasper burst out .

Emmett immediately believed him and ran to the door .

Jasper took this chance to pass Emmett's race car in the video game . Now Jasper was in the lead .

"YOU BIG FAT CHEATERRR !" Emmett shouted over at a smug Jasper .

"I got all excited . . " Emmett said sadly , surprising me . Then plopped back on the carpet floor , leaving a dent on the floor .

And of course , Esme came rushing in .

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN !" Esme yelled .

"Sorry mom ," Emmett said , pretending to cry .

I snorted and went upstairs . I went to my closet and picked out tomorrows outfit .

I was walking out of my room , when I started to get a vision . It was blurry , so I squinted and concentrated .

Then it was all clear .

_I saw Edward running through the forest with a girl , their skin sparkling as little patches of sunlight peeked over the trees . She was a little taller than me , beautiful , had long , brown hair , her features were soft , and her eyes were gold ?! I was confused , what was Edward doing with this girl ? What did she want ? All of my questions were answered when Edward and the girl abruptly stopped running and Edward cupped the girls cheeks , and then slowly leaned in and kissed her on the lips . . Edward pulled away and stared into her eyes , his own filled with love . "I love you , Bella ," he murmured . "I love you , Edward ," the girl said , with love filled eyes ._

My vision was over . I dashed down stairs . I felt the huge smile on my face . Edward has found his mate ! I squealed in excitement and went into the living room . Everyone stared at me like I had gone insane . Emmett and Jasper had paused their video game , Rosalie was sitting with Carlisle and Esme and I grinned even wider .

"Whoa Alice , calm down !" Jasper says shocked at my powerful emotions .

"What is it Alice ?" Carlisle asks curiously .

"I shouldn't say ," I said loudly .

Emmett crawled to my feet and pleaded , jokingly .

"Please Alice , please , the suspense is killing us !" Emmett said imitating Edward . Yeah , Edward would always say that when I hid my visions .

I smiled wider , remembering Edward .

"ALICEEEEEEEEEEE !" Emmett screeched .

"Shut up Emmett !" Rosalie and Jasper said in unison . I laughed .

"Okay , tell us Alice !" Rose said calmly but you could hear the eagerness in her voice . I shook my head and pretended to zip my lips .

"ALICE !" everyone screeched this time .

"Fine , fine ! " I said angrily .

"I saw Edward !" I screamed .

Everyone looked so confused .

"Is he okay ?!" Esme asks worriedly .

"He has found a girl ! " I squeal .

Everything is quiet .

Carlisle broke the silence .

"A girl ?" he asks .

"He wouldn't just bring a stranger into our home !" Rosalie hisses .

"She's not a stranger , she's his mate ." I say simply .

Everyone's jaws drop .

"What , did you see something ?" Jasper asks .

I nod .

"Edward was running through the forest with a girl , it looks like a familiar trail . " I say .

Everyone is still frozen .

"Are you sure she's his mate ? Maybe he just found her and wanted to introduce us ." Rosalie says .

"Believe me , it's his mate , alright ." I mumble , remembering the kiss they shared .

"How can you be sure ?" asks Esme , curious but overjoyed about the idea of Edward being happy .

"They stopped running and . . Edward kissed her !" I say enthusiastically .

"That's my boy !" Emmett high fives Jasper . I roll my eyes .

"Then they looked into each others eyes and shared 'I love you's' !" I say dreamily .

Emmett pretends to throw up , and I giggle .

"Are you certain , Alice ? That he will bring her ?" Esme asks , her eyes shining with hope .

"Yes ! He loves her and she loves him , you should've seen the way they looked at each other !" I reply warmly .

"Wow ," Jasper breathes .

"He's going to bring her home with us !" I squeal excitedly .

But then turn to look at Carlisle and Esme .

"You will let her stay right ?" I silently beg with my eyes and pout my lip .

Emmett and Jasper laugh .

"Of course ! She will be welcome here forever if she wishes ." Esme replies , unfocused .

"She will need proper training . Nomads are most difficult to train , but it will be worth it ," Carlisle replied smiling hugely .

"She doesn't need training , she's already a vegetarian ." I state matter of factly .

Everyone's head snaps in my direction .

"Really ?" Carlisle asks , eyes wide .

"Yup , she had golden eyes ."

"Thank goodness , I don't think that I could handle more thirst than my own ," Jasper mumbles . Everyone laughs .

It's quiet again .

"Well , it's about time little Eddie settled down ," mumbled Emmett . We all chuckle .

"I can't believe it ! A new daughter ! I have to start getting her room ready !" Esme rushes up to her room , for measuring tape .

Carlisle smiles hugely , and Esme appears in front of me .

"What's her name ?" Esme asks excitedly .

"It's Bella !" I squeal .

We all spent the rest of the night wondering how much our lives would change once Edward bought Bella home . .

Then I announce ,

"I have to start shopping online ! " I scream and run to the computer .

**Two chapters in a day ! YAYAYAY :))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Continuation from chapter 5 :))**

**Reviews are appreciated . They inspire me .**

**Edward's POV :**

As me and Bella were walking to the main room to meet with Aro, I wondered about my family. Do they miss me? Is Esme worried that I haven't called? Are Emmett and Jasper keeping themselves company? Is Rosalie enjoying her vacation? Is Carlisle concerned for my safety? Has Emmett thrown a tantrum? Has Alice seen me with Bella? But most importantly, will I be seeing them soon? I only know of one solution, take Bella with me. She doesn't belong here, she is much too sweet and gentle for this dark place, she deserves a family.

I know it's been about a day or two since I saw them, but I do feel homesick.

We reached the doors and I looked at Bella, who was chewing her lip nervously. I squeezed her hand, and opened the door.

"Ladies first," I murmured, with a grin. She smiled a tiny smile that warmed my heart.

It was decided, I would take Bella with my family.

I was surprised to see all the gathering still here, talking. Bella and I walked closely to each other and we finally reached Aro's throne.

"Hello Aro," Bella greeted Aro.

"Hello, my friends!" he cheers.

"Edward, tell me, how is Carlisle?!" Aro asks curiously.

"He's great, still the same old Carlisle," I say with a smile.

"That's wonderful , you must persuade him to visit soon, we need to reunite. I have missed my friend Carlisle so much," Aro says sadly.

We talk for about fifteen minutes, before Bella suddenly stiffens, I look at her and my heart aches. The black under her eyes has increased and her eyes are a dangerous black. She needs to hunt.

"Bella, you need to hunt," I look at her worriedly.

"Wait Edward before you go, may I ask you something?" Aro asks.

I nod and turn to Bella.

"Go ahead and I'll follow you in a second." I tell her.

She hesitates but then nods and with one last smile, she runs out the doors.

"What is it?" I ask eagerly, wanting to get back to Bella.

"Would you consider the position we are giving you ? Young Edward, you're future is here , in Voltera." he says excitedly.

He keeps talking and babbling and Bella is alone . Why won't he shut up already!

**Bella's POV .**

I give one last smile to Edward and then run out the door , I can't stand the pain in my throat anymore ! It has been three weeks since I've hunted . As I was running through the hallways , I suddenly crashed right into something . At first I thought Edward had caught up to me , but I was met with dark, red eyes. I immediately apologized and made my way around him. But he grabbed my wrist. Hard. It hurt, I can't say it didn't, but I tried to stay calm.

"What are you doing?" I asked, a little frightened.

He had blonde hair, and he looked tense. He pushed me against the wall, I tried to escape his grip but he just grabbed both of my wrists with one of his hands.

"Hi, I'm James, and you are very appealing. " he said, trying to sound seductive. I winced in pain as his hand on my wrists became painful .

"Don't touch me!" I tried to jerk my hands away, but he wouldn't budge. Instead he painfully grabbed my waist and pressed his body to mine. I hissed in anger.

"Don't fight it, you won't win," he said, simply.

I tried my hardest to move away , but he backed my head against the wall, so I couldn't move at all. My hands were pinned down at my side and I felt they would break any minute. I cried out in pain as he roughly removed his hand from my waist, he moved my hands behind me and pressed my own weight against them on the wall, so I couldn't move.

One hand covered my mouth and the other reached behind me and started fumbling with the zipper of my dress.

My eyes looked around, hoping someone would help me.

I heard a growl and suddenly, he was off of me. I collapsed to the floor, in pain. I looked around, to see who saved me .

Edward!

He was holding James around his neck against the wall. I heard him growling furiously at James, but couldn't quite make out the words. All I could feel was pain and relief.

I saw another big shadow and suddenly Felix appeared. They were talking but all I could see was red.

I flinched back as I felt a gentle hand on my back .I looked up to find Edward on his knees, looking at me with pain in his eyes.

"Are you hurt?! Bella, I'm so sorry," he says pained.

Why would he be apologizing?! It wasn't his fault.

I looked back up and Edward had shut his eyes closed.

He was blaming himself, I could see that.

I got on my knees, ignoring the pain in my legs.

And I jumped in his arms, clutching his firm shoulders to me.

He didn't respond for a few seconds. But then he hugged me back tightly but carefully.

He buried his face in my hair.

He got up, with me still in his arms and began walking . I didn't care where we were going, as long as we were together. So, I buried my face in his neck and inhaled deeply.

I heard him open a door and when I looked up, we were in my room . He layed me down and sat next to me.

"Bella, where are you hurt?" he asks, still pained.

I look down at my wrists.

He gently begins massaging them. And it feels much better.

After a few minutes, he speaks.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I should have never left you alone," he looks down, guiltily. I hated seeing him like this and would do anything to make him feel better. I didn't want him upset, especially over me.

I place my hand on his cheek, and he flinches but doesn't move away.

"Edward, this is not your fault, and it doesn't hurt anymore," I say, truthfully.

"Bella, if I had gone with you, you wouldn't have been attacked," he says through gritted teeth, closing his eyes again.

I stay quiet.

Two minutes pass , and I feel like sobbing . He doesn't even want to look at me.

"Edward , are you angry at me ?" I half whispered, half sobbed.

His eyes snap open and he looks at me with horror in his wide eyes .

"Pardon?!" he asks bewildered.

I play with my fingers nervously. What if he didn't want me anymore?

He lifts my chin and gently strokes my cheek. I look up and his eyes are soft. So I get lost in them.

"Bella, love, I could never be mad at you." he says sincerely.

I feel my heart flutter at his words.

He leans in and kisses me, carefully. But only for a second.

I groan when he pulls away, and he smirks. And I'm dazzled, again.

"Why did you stop?" I half whine, half moan.

"I need to take care of some business," he says with a blank face.

"Where is James, what happened?" I ask, remembering the incident.

"He is exactly what I need to take care of." he says.

He stands up and pulls on my hand, so I get up.

"What are you going to do to him?" I ask, slightly scared of facing James.

I didn't want to see James, and I didn't know what Edward was willing to do in order to protect me, either . .

**What do you guys think? What should Edward do to James? Should he kill him? Let him escape? Should I bring him back into the story later on? Give me some ideas ! :))**


End file.
